


What's the place with the fewest people?

by kingkoblih



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: The Skate Canada banquet doesn't go very well. Emil's health issues start to kick in and it's on his best buddy JJ to help him through the rough night.





	What's the place with the fewest people?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



_What's the place with the fewest people?_

“Let’s get you to your room.”

He was frantically pressing the button of the elevator. _Goddamn it, why is it so slow?_ He tried to look as calm as possible, but his eyes always unwillingly slid to the man next to him. Emil was pale and, as much as he was trying to hide it, the heavy breathing showed the Czech skater wasn’t feeling well one bit. How unfortunate, it was the night he’d been looking for for so long – the night of the Skate Canada banquet. It was especially badly timed as Emil had just won his first silver, scoring one step higher than last year.

“Come here,” JJ muttered and turned Emil to himself. With one swift move he loosened Emil’s tie to allow him to breathe better. They exchanged a knowing smile, this wasn’t the first time they’d been through this together. After all, training at the same ice rink makes you more than just good friends.

“Should I hold you?” JJ asked quietly and pressed the _down_ button a few more times.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Emil replied, holding on to his smile as if it was the last thing keeping him alive. JJ caught himself thinking that it actually _might_ be the last thing keeping him alive. Any other skater with Emil’s condition would quit a long time ago, but Emil wasn’t a quitter. His good mood and enthusiasm was keeping him on his feet and, eventually, on his skates.

“You almost kicked the bucket on the ice yesterday, I told you so,” JJ shook his head. He was serious, but still, he couldn’t stop smiling too. Was he worried about his friend? Sure. However, he also knew that without him at the rink, he would never keep up the good work.

“Yeah, right?” Emil grinned. “You have a nose for this, must’ve been a service dog in past life,” he joked, but his face changed as immediately after, he lost balance. JJ was quick, though, and managed to pull Emil back to his feet, throwing Emil’s arm around his own neck. As always.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t mention it, buddy.”

As always.

As much as they had in common, they were two very different people. JJ, the boy gifted by God, couldn’t understand for a long time why his club invited Emil over. He was too tall, too clumsy, he started skating too late. But, in the end, it was Emil who showed him that talent isn’t everything. That, sometimes, open eyes and closed mouth is all you need. And, most importantly, he taught him how much staying after closing and working extra can pay off. All the things JJ would never realize on his own. Or maybe he would, but it would be too late. Emil, the childish kid he was, helped JJ mature in a lot of ways. The least JJ could do for him was being a good friend.

“Did you drink anything?” JJ asked. Partially out of worries, partially to kill time, waiting for that _goddamn_ elevator.

“Ew.”

“Hey, just asking. Better be sure,” JJ quickly replied. He knew Emil wasn’t a drinker, mainly due to his condition, but also because he took his career seriously. Sometimes too seriously. But he was aware of some things that usually lead to Emil’s attacks. Alcohol, stress, certain foods, too much physical activity… And sometimes his body just had a bad day. _Probably today’s case._

“I spoke to Michele, if that’s what you wanna know…” Emil muttered suddenly. “He flipped me off and I kinda…” he sighed. “I panicked…”

“Oh no…” JJ whispered. He gently squeezed Emil. “I’m sorry, buddy. But you better get over it quickly or your flippin’ heart’s gonna rip out of your chest,” he nudged Emil’s forehead with his own and gave him a little smile. A cold comfort. But at least some comfort. And, luckily, Emil smiled, too, however painful the smile was. The elevator finally came and JJ stepped forward.

“EMIL!”

_Shit…_

JJ didn’t stop upon hearing Michele’s voice behind them. That stupid Crispino dude. He’d been playing with Emil’s heart for so long, as if his heart wasn’t sick enough on its own. As if Emil didn’t have enough on his plate already. He nudged Emil forward and helped him inside the elevator, carefully turning around to reach the buttons to finally get Emil to the 11th floor where his room was.

“Emil, wait!” Michele sprinted to them, pulling the door open before it could fully close. He looked… worried? It was a strange sight, Michele Crispino, not looking disgusted by the whole world as usual. But JJ was still stone cold.

“Let go of the door,” he said firmly. Emil was getting heavier, God knew he was trying, but there was only so long he would be able to stand on his feet without his medication.

“No, I…” Michele caught his breath, still holding the door. He didn’t even look at the Canadian skater, his eyes were piercing Emil. “I’m sorry… Emil, I didn’t mean it, really, I just – I panicked, I’m sorry!”

“Michele, we _really_ need to go. Let go of the door,” JJ repeated his command, this time a bit louder, but the Italian didn’t seem to listen. Emil only shook his head, he was strained.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t think it would be this bad, I’m really, really sorry,” Michele repeated, his face now absolutely terrified by the view in front of him. At that moment, JJ snapped.

He reached forward and pushed Michele back, quickly pressing the button again.

“For fucks sake, Michele! You’ve been toying with him for a _year_ now! You’re making everything worse! This was Emil’s big day and you ruined it, so how about you finally make up your mind or get your hands off of him!”

JJ noticed Emil’s breathing getting heavier. He carefully pulled him up, talking to him to try to keep him up at least for the elevator ride. Before the door closed, he noticed for a split second that Michele started crying. And he himself felt terrible.

***

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Come on, you’ve been sitting here with me for two hours. I’m fine,” Emil bumped JJ’s shoulder. He was still very pale, had dark circles under his eyes and, in general, looked five years older, but at least his sense of humour was back. JJ pat Emil’s shoulder and slowly got up form the side of Emil’s bed. It’d been a rough evening, but at that moment, he was just happy Emil got his meds and felt better.

“I’ll go back down and tell your coach,” he offered and stood up in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie and the collar of his shirt. Emil watched with a smile, _that_ proud smile he always gave JJ when he was skating. But then his smile dropped and his eyes trailed down to his own hands in his lap.

“Will you talk to… _him_?”

“Michele? No,” JJ said firmly. “I think I told him all that needed to be said. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I guess…” Emil mumbled and then quickly rubbed his face, hiding it in his hands. “I’m really sorry, Jean, I know it shouldn’t get to me this much.”

He was surprised when JJ quickly walked back to him and hugged him.

“Come on. You’re in love, that always hurts. I know how much he means to you,” he said quietly. “And I’m sorry I was so mean to him in front of you.”

“I mean… It was a bit of a overkill,” Emil finally laughed quietly and hugged JJ back. “But let it be. And go have fun.”

“Alright! Call me if you need anything!” JJ got up, put the jacket of his suit back on, checked for the last time if Emil had everything at hand, and finally left.

***

They’d been sitting on the hotel stairs for an hour or so. Talking. Listening. It was strange, but they both felt it was worth it. JJ didn’t get back to the banquet – only after leaving Emil’s room, he tripped over Michele, conveniently sitting on the floor right behind Emil’s door. After a few sharp words they both decided it was time to set all the differences aside and talk. At least for Emil.

“I still don’t get it, though,” JJ said finally. “Why do you torture him like that? You make out one day, then you kick him out the next day, you let him send you all those presents and set up all those nice dinners and then tell him you’re not interested… You think that’s good for any of you two?”

“Not everyone can deal with things as quickly as Emil,” Michele replied quietly.

“But do you love him?”

“I don’t kn-“ Michele stopped, seeing JJ’s face. “Y-Yes.”

“Then tell him. For once. For good. Maybe you’ll break up in a few months, who knows,” JJ shrugged. “But _he_ needs a clear answer or he’ll never let go, and _you_ need to give it a try or you’ll end up like all those super unhappy secretly-gay guys in their late 40s with a wife they don’t love and three kids they know they’ll lose over the divorce.”

Michele stayed quiet for what seemed like eternity, but then he finally nodded.

“Alright. Thank you… So… Should I go visit him?”

“Absolutely not happening.”

“But you said I should talk to him!” Michele frowned, his old grumpy persona coming back.

“Let him sleep!” JJ rolled his eyes. He pat Michele’s shoulder and got up, straightening his jacket. “He’s really not well, but, uh… Get him some soup in the morning. It always puts him back on feet,” he smiled gently. “Oh, and if you really want to make him happy, tell him to show you his Tamagotchi. He’ll be talking about it for hours, but it’s worth it.”

And with that last "relationship advice", JJ finally went back to his room, ready to sleep this very busy evening off.


End file.
